Wild Zoids
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets an offer to choose his own life, the only catch is, he has to go to another world with a few others.I don’t own Ranma, Naruto, Jing: the bandit king or Gundam wing or Zoids. [If you what it you can take it just tell me first in review]


**Wild Zoids**

Sum: Ranma gets an offer to choose his own life, the only catch is, he has to go to another world with a few others.

I don't own Ranma, Naruto, Jing: the bandit king or Gundam AC.

Chapter one

The offer

The oddest Zoid team you'll ever see

---Maryland/ Author world---

"Man, it's so boring! What's there to do? Whose life haven't I messed up yet?" I asked myself, sitting down in my comfy red chair. Then I look at my book and DVD collections, that's when I see it, an old Zoids DVD and decide to use that as a base. I look at the others, and I see a picture of Duo, with Naruto, right next to Jing and Ranma. 'Zoids with those characters, but what Zoids? I know the König wolf for Duo, a Genosaurer for Ranma, a Gun sniper for Naruto and a Shadow Fox for Jing and Kasumi gets the Rainbow Jerk.' I thought, activating my weird mind and powers of story creation and started the story.

---Nerima/ Ranma verse---

Ranma, like every night since the wedding failed, was sitting on the roof thinking about his life. 'Man, my life really sucks!' thought Ranma, as a vortex appeared and a man stepped out. This man was about six foot with spiky snow white hair in a braid down to his belt and artic ice blue eyes. He was wearing combat boots with black trip pants and a red shirt with a long black coat over it. All this was topped off with a large floppy hat and fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" said Ranma, jumping up and getting in a defensive stance. "Someone who can solve your problems, well, most of them. I am Tenkai of Chaos or of Tenchu, whichever you wish. Have I peaked your interest?" asked Tenkai.

"How can you help me?" asked Ranma, loosening up a little. "It's very simple, I have a way to get rid of all your problems and you get a fresh start, well, you and Kasumi with a few others." said Tenkai, putting his hands in his pockets. "What do you get out of it?" asked Ranma, looking at Tenkai with suspicion. "Oh, I get to watch you and the others act out on my new T.V show and I get to have fun. Also, I get the chaos that you unlock when you leave." said Tenkai, pulling out a sheet of paper. "So, what happens, and what do I have to give up?" asked Ranma. "Oh, just your life in this realm." replied Tenkai, as a ladder knocked against the roof and Kasumi popped her head over the edge.

"Ranma-kun, dinner is ready. Oh, your friend can join us as well." said Kasumi, going back down. "Well, might as well go down to dinner." said Ranma, as Tenkai faded out and reappeared in the dinning room just as Ranma entered.

"Who are you?" said Akane, getting her mallet out. "I'm Tenkai, I came to offer Ranma and Kasumi-Dono a very rare deal." said Tenkai, sitting down between Ranma and Kasumi. "Oh, what kind of deal?" asked Nabiki. "The kind you keep your nose out of, if you want to stay human that is!" said Tenkai as his eyes glowed red. "Yeah, right!" said Akane, swinging her mallet at Tenkai, who just snapped his fingers and Akane disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced with a platypus. "See, now Ranma, just sign this and all your problems, except your curse, will be cured." said Tenkai, unrolling the paper from earlier and holding out a pen for Ranma. "Ok, you got it, Tenkai." said Ranma, signing the contract. "Good, now, Miss Kasumi, if you'll sign the contract." said Tenkai, as Kasumi took the pen and signed. "Good, now, you two go to the planet Zi, where you'll meet your team mates." said Tenkai, snapping his fingers causing those two to disappear. "Well, Je ne!" said Tenkai disappearing in a puff of smoke. It should be noted that the fathers where out drinking and the sisters were too stunned by Akane's transformation to do anything but stare at each other.

---Naruto verse/ just before the scroll stealing---

Naruto was gearing up for the theft of the history of Konoha, when a puff of smoke banged next to him to reveal Tenkai. "Hello, Naruto, I'm Tenkai, and I'm here to give you a new life." said Tenkai, looking at the stunned Naruto. "What? I don't want a new life." said Naruto, turning away. "Hold, don't you want to know why the village hates you?" asked Tenkai, getting the boy to stop. "Yes, please tell me why they hate me." said Naruto, turning to face Tenkai. "The reason is because the Fourth, your father, couldn't kill the Kyuubi, but he sealed Kyuubi away, in the person the Fourth had the most faith in, you, his only child." said Tenkai, looking the boy in the eye. "What….I'm the Fourth's son and they hate me? Why?" asked Naruto, as his mask started to fall. "Because they fear your power. The reason I'm giving you a new life is because in six years, they'll execute you for being the Kyuubi in a locked form, and the few that stand with you, will die. That's why I'm going to give you a new slate to work with, among others that are like you, Knights of Change, the ones that do the impossible every day. So, will you come?" asked Tenkai, pulling out the scroll from earlier. "Yes, I'll go with you." said Naruto, as Tenkai unrolled the scroll and held out a pen for Naruto. "Then sign! Show Konoha just how weak it is without you." said Tenkai, as Naruto signed the contract, just under Ranma and Kasumi's names. Then Tenkai snapped his fingers, sending Naruto to Zi. "Well, best get going." said Tenkai, fading into the shadows.

---Bandit king realm---

"Jing, why haven't we gone after any treasure?" asked the black Albatross, known as Kir. "There just hasn't been anything to go after." said Jing, sitting down on a rock. "But Jing, we can find something if we look." said Kir, landing on the shoulder of his friend. "No, you two can't, Kir." said a voice from behind the two. When they turned around, they saw Tenkai. "What do you mean?" asked Kir. "The fact is, that you two have taken everything of value on this planet, but I can offer you a new place to rob, a world where many treasures still hide." said Tenkai, looking at Jing. "A new world? Wait, what do you get out of it?" asked Jing. "Oh, I get entertainment, you see, I'll watch you and the others and I get my sick kicks from it, besides I was bored." said Tenkai, pulling out the scroll. "Jing, I say we take it, so what if we give this guy some sick kicks, we get treasure." whispered Kir, as Jing nodded. "Ok, we'll take you up on your offer." said Jing, walked up to Tenkai. "Good, you'll like it." said Tenkai, unrolling the scroll and giving the pen to Jing. When they both signed it, Tenkai snapped his fingers and they disappeared. "Well, one more player to get." said Tenkai, disappearing in a fog.

---Gundam wing verse/ Duo's junkyard---

"Man, sometimes I wish the war never ended!" asked Duo, flipping his braid out of the way. Then a fog came in, and when Duo looked up, he saw Tenkai standing on top of a junk pile. "Hello, Duo, of the death gods. I am Tenkai of Chaos, the man that can give you another war." said Tenkai. "What do you mean?" asked Duo. "I have collected a group of people much like you; full of potential, but can never active it, because of circumstances. This group of people needs your experience to survive." said Tenkai, as Duo made his way up to Tenkai. "So, what do you get out of it?" asked Duo. "Me? I get my odd kicks out of watching you, and some money that I bet on who wins." said Tenkai, pulling out the scroll. "Fine, this place is too, boring!" said Duo, signing the contract. "Good, see you there." said Tenkai, snapping his fingers and making Duo disappear like the others. "Well, time to rally the team together." said Tenkai, stepping into another vortex.

---Zoids universe/ random cave---

All the characters that had signed the contract appeared in a vortex leading to who knows where, when the vortex suddenly ended and they all landed, in this order, on the cave floor, Jing Duo, Naruto, Ranma, then Kasumi on top, as Kir could fly. Then, when they had all gotten up, they looked around. "Well, that was interesting. By the way, I'm Duo Maxwell." said Duo, rubbing his neck. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." replied Naruto, in his usual hyper-ness. "I'm Jing and that's Kir." said Jing, looking at six massive covered figures. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this." said Ranma, rubbing the base of his neck. "I'm Kasumi Tendo, pleased to meet you." said Kasumi, bowing. "And I'm Tenkai!" yelled Tenkai, as he jumped out of a vortex, scaring everybody.

"Ok, so, Tenkai, what's going on?" asked Ranma. "Oh, it's very easy." said Tenkai, snapping his fingers and the covers disappeared. "You're all on a planet called Zi, where massive robotic animals called Zoids, live with human pilots. These Zoids are yours. Ranma, the black and purple one is yours. Duo, yours is the white wolf, Jing, the fox, and Naruto, yours is the raptor. Kasumi, the only flying zoid, belongs to you." said Tenkai, pointing to each as he said them. "On this world, you battle with your zoids to win money, but you must do it as a team. The manuals are by them, so, read them first. Oh, before I forget, the last one is a whale king, it's a transport. Well, good bye." said Tenkai, jumping into a vortex.

"Well, we might as well look at what our Zoids do, as well as learn how to use them." said Duo, already too late as Ranma and Naruto were ahead of them, and checking out their Zoids. "I think they are already ahead of you, Duo." said Jing, as he and Kir went to look at the Shadow Fox. "Well, shall we go, Miss Kasumi?" asked Duo, as the two started to walk towards their two Zoids.

End of Chapter: …And the Moral of today's story is…If you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn? Well, that's me. Je Ne! Tenkai of Chaos, logging out!


End file.
